


Other Side of You; MariChat

by Aliceofapartland



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Season 1 before Season 2, Angst, But also, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, also this is probably ooc but its my fic so i do what i want, and im barely continuing working on it after season 2(two) finished, hopefully, pre-reveal, the first part of this was written like right after season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceofapartland/pseuds/Aliceofapartland
Summary: Marinette manages to hurt herself after one of the akuma attacks and is still in pain after she and Chat Noir cure him. Gradually as Chat Noir comes to check up on her, its not only to check up on her anymore





	Other Side of You; MariChat

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter might end up going through some editing very soon because the first chunk of this was written super long ago and I finally picked it back up ! (It wont affect the story, more like I actually want to write up the fight scene and fix grammer and stuff)  
> Enjoy!

_The newest Akuma attack by Papillion had left both Ladybug and Chat Noir in a pinch. After Chat Noir had used his Cataclysm it had landed on the akuma, seeming to temporarily paralyse him. While he was down, Ladybug and Chat Noir attempted to figure out what could possibly be holding his akuma. Through Ladybug's quick thinking they were able to decipher what they needed to destroy, but just as they began to approach the akumatized person, they sprang up and began to use the rubble that had toppled upon them to attack Ladybug and Chat Noir. At first both of them were able to spring away, though when the akuma was focused on Chat Noir Ladybug attempted a surprise attack. There were many people in the near vicinity that the akuma could possibly injure so she knew she needed to act fast. Right as she was about to reach him, the akuma spun around as hurled a large piece of the rubble towards her. Ladybug tried to spring away as soon as possible yet as soon as she was on her way back, the piece of rubble managed to hit her straight in the knee. As she fell down, yelping in pain, Chat Noir take his chance and attacked the akuma. While the akuma had just enough time to through more of the rubble, not a single piece managed to hit Chat Noir. He managed to destroy the object the akuma stayed in and Ladybug stood in order to cleanse it. After everything was restored back to the way it was before the akuma attacked Ladybug heaved a large sigh of relief, just then beginning to feel the pain in her knee. At the same time Chat Noir remember what happened to her and rushed to her side. After assuring him that it didn't even hurt anymore, Ladybug took her yoyo and sprung behind a nearby building to detransform._  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Marinette finished detransforming the pain in her knee came back in full force. "Ow! Oh, that really hurts!" She cried.  
  
"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked with concern.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine, Tikki." Marinette tried to reassure her, though the pain stricken look on her face made her less than convincing. "I'm just not too sure walking home on this foot will be very fun." Then she began to trudge forward. "I don't think anything's broken, it just hurts." She tried to laugh it off, yet Tikki continued to look at her with concern. Just then they heard a voice calling into the space behind the building so Tikki hid back into Marinette's purse.  
  
"Ladybug! Are you there?" Chat Noir called. Marinette began to panic and tried to get out from behind the building faster so as not to be caught by Chat Noir right after she had just detransformed. Just then Chat Noir called a different name, "Princess?" As Marinette turned around she came face to face with Chat Noir. "Have you seen Ladybug around here?" Marinette sighed, glad he didn't suspect her.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her around here, sorry." She said quickly, trying to get away. Though with her knee throbbing it didn't make it any easier.  
  
Chat Noir quickly noticed and questioned her. "Are you alright, Princess?"  
  
For a moment she panicked, not wanting him to know that her knee was hurt, just like Ladybug. "I'm fine!" She called out quickly. "Wh-when that akuma was throwing around that rubble I just barely managed to dodge a piece, tw-twisting my ankle in the process." She finally managed to stutter out, giving herself a different injury rather than the one she really had.  
  
"You got hurt? I'm so sorry, Princess! I should have defeated the akuma sooner so as to ensure the safety of everyone." Chat Noir said with concern in his voice. "Even Ladybug got hurt, but she says that she's fine now..." He finishes quickly. "Since I was unable to keep the princess safe, allow me to help her home." He offered bowing down in a graceful swift, swinging out his arm.  
  
"Really, there's no need, Chat. I'll be fine walking home on my own." Marinette said, then turned around and began to walk away, though her limping gave away her true pain. Easily Chat Noir was able to catch up with her and again offered her help home. "I really am fine, Chat Noir." Marinette tried to smile up at him, but as she continued to walk the pain in her knee continued to rise.  
  
"You shouldn't walk on a twisted ankle, Princess." Chat Noir smirked. Before Marinette was able to stop him, Chat Noir had pulled out his staff and grabbed onto Marinette. "Hold on tight, Princess!" Knowing there was no way for her to get out of it now, she relinquished any fight and held onto Chat Noir's neck as the staff extended above the buildings. Landing in the nearest one and began running across. He already knew where she lived due to the little girl who had become an akuma not so long ago, so he did not need to ask. After several minutes of running on and leaping across buildings they arrived at Marinette's balcony and Chat Noir gently lowers her down.  
  
"Thank you, Chat Noir." Marinette says softly.  
  
"Anything for the princess." He smirks back at her, again bowing down with a gracious swing of his arm. "Don't put too much strain on your ankle, Princess, and don't forget to bandage it up before going to sleep." He says, gesturing toward her ankle. Just then his Miraculous beeps, warning of his impending detransformation. He looks back at her and salutes before jumping off the balcony, the smirk never leaving his face. Looking on Marinette rolls her eyes and climbs down into her room.  
  
Now safely hidden in Marinette's room Tikki comes out of her purse. "That was kind of him." She says. Marinette simply hums back at her then yawns.  
  
"Alright, Tikki, I'm going to bed now." Marinette says, already dressing for bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you take care of your knee?" Tikki asks, yet gets no response as Marinette is already out cold. Seeing as there was no way to wake her, Tikki too prepares for bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Marinette again wakes up late and has to rush to get ready for school and show up on time. "Come on, Tikki! We need to go now." She calls.  
  
"Shouldn't you dress the wound on your knee, Marinette? You didn't do it last night." Tikki asks, voice full of concern.  
  
Marinette considers this for a moment but quickly responds, "We don't have time for me to." She says. "I'll be fine, Tikki, sleeping really helped!" She reassures her. Tikki gives in and gets inside of her purse as Marinette exits the door. On her way to school her knee again begins to throb due to the added pressure of having to rush. By the time she gets to school Marinette is already limping slightly.  
  
"Hey, Marinette!" Alya calls as she sees Marinette enter the classroom. When she notices her limp she instantly begins to worry. "What happened to your leg, are you okay?!"  
  
Marinette tries to smile at Alya but it slightly falters as she climbs up to her seat. "I'm fine, Alya. Yesterday when the akuma attacked I was there. When he was throwing rubble I barely dodged and tw-twisted my ankle." She stuttered out, giving her the same story as Chat Noir, not wanting Alya to connect any of the dots. By then, both Adrien and Nino had turned around to listen to the girls.  
  
"Did you bandage it?" Nino asks.  
  
"N-no, when I got home I fell right asleep." Marinette says, looking down and scratching her head.  
  
Suddenly Alya grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. "You didn't bandage it, girl?! If you twist your ankle you need to take care of it!" Adrien who had been quietly listening was about to comment just as the bell rang. "I'll finish you later, girl." Alya states as she lets go of Marinette's shoulders.  
  
The rest of the day goes by mostly smoothly, with Alya occasionally bugging Marinette about not taking care of herself during breaks. Adrien is quiet throughout most of the day nut when Nino talks to him he keeps up a conversation yet seems distracted.  
  
When school ends Alya offers to take Marinette back home. "I'm fine, really! I just need to rest it." Marinette counters.  
  
Alya pouts at her but relinquishes. "Promise to bandage it as soon as you get home, okay?" Marinette giggles and promises to do as Alya says. She waves and begins to walk off, trying to hide her limp as best as she can.  
  
Neither of them notice that Adrien watches the exchange just as he begins to get into his car, still noticing the limp in Marinette's walk that she tried to hide.  


* * *

  
  
When Marinette gets home she sighs and flops down on her bed. Tikki comes out of her purse and reminds her of her promise to Alya. "Marinette, aren't you going to put the bandages on now? You told Alya you would."  
  
"I told Alya that'd I'd bandage my ankle. My ankle isn't hurt so there's no real reason to do it." Marinette sighs. "But I will, after I water the plants, and help out some in the bakery." Tikki gives her a stern look before she floats back down onto Marinette's pillow. Soon after Marinette hears her parents call for her help down in the bakery, so she climbs down from her room and shuffles in.  
  
Not fifteen minutes later and she's coming back into her room. "Did you forget something up here?" Tikki asks.  
  
"No, my parents saw my limp and told me to go rest in my room, told me not to put a strain on a hurt leg." She replies.  "Since I'm not helping in the bakery, all that's left now is to water the plants."  
  
"Don't forget about your homework!" Tikki calls as Marinette climbs the ladder onto her terrace. As soon as Marinette hears her she suddenly goes rigid. "You forgot." Tikki states.  
  
Marinette swivels her head around and calls a quick, "Did not!" before hurrying out.  
  
"She forgot." Sighs Tikki as soon as Marinette closes the hatch, out of earshot.  
  
Out on the terrace Marinette mumbles incoherently about how she, in fact did not forget the homework and how Tikki was just trying to give her a hard time.  
  
Once she was finished fuming she kneeled down in order to spray her plants, having completely forgotten her wounded knee. The pain hit her almost instantaneously and she let out a high pitched squeal as she fell back and gripped her knee, which due to her sudden bending, continued to throb.  
  
"Are you okay?" She suddenly heard called out. With the pain in her knee it blinded her from recognizing the voice, causing blind panic to surge into her. "That was a nasty fall, Princess."  
  
Recognizing the nickname she looked behind her to see that familiar face, with it's black mask and glowing green cat-slit eyes. "Chat Noir?!" She gasps.  
  
"The one and only." He bows.  
  
After feeling the blind panic ebb away, Marinette quickly tries to stand up but, again, forgets her knee and stumbles about, gripping at the railing for support. Not wanting Chat Noir to see her in this state she quickly tries to pull herself back together and quickly asks, "What are you doing here, Chat Noir?"  
  
Only after she asks does he realize that he doesn't have a reason to give her. He came because he could tell that Marinette was still in pain, even if she wouldn't admit it, but Chat Noir couldn't have seen Marinette, it was Adrien that saw her. Registering that he didn't fully think out this plan before he was hopping out of his window, running across the roofs of paris, Chat Noir simply put on his suave attitude. "Why I had to make sure that the Princess was alright after I dropped her off with her twisted ankle."  
  
"R-right, my ankle." Marinette mumbles out, remembering her attempt to ensure no one knew of her real injury. "I'm fine now, Chat Noir. Thanks for coming by, but I'm truly fine!" She tried to hurry him away, but with only her railing keeping the weight off of her knee, she wasn't able to do much, and Chat Noir not only didn't leave, but came closer. Close to the point where he knelt down before her to get a look at her ankle.  
  
"See, Princess! How are you supposed to get better when you don't even try to get better? You haven't even bandaged your ankle!" Chat Noir reprimands. "Therefore, I, Chat Noir, will help the princess." Marinette, too tired to fight, gives into Chat Noir and slides down the railing into a seated position. "Sit down and I'll bandage it up. Do you have bandages in your room?"  
  
"Yeah, in the-" She begins to respond, only to remember all of her Adrien posters splattered all over her walls. Just as Chat Noir was going to climb in she yells, "No! I-I'll get them! You just, stay out here!" Chat Noir turns back at her incredulously and begins to protest as she gets up but Marinette is already halfway in. "I swear I'll come back out, Kitty, just, stay out here." She gives him a pointed look to get her point across. Back in her room Marinette quickly grabs the bandages before Chat Noir could get too curious and try to come in. As she limps her way back to the ladder she glances over her posters. "No way I could let Chat Noir see this..." She quietly sighs to herself.  
  
Once back out she quickly sits back down near the window and lets out a loud sigh of relief, the weight finally off of her knee. "Alright, Kitty, here you go." She hands Chat Noir the bandages in her complacent relief.  
  
"Thank you, Princess." He says and begins to kneels in front of her, grabbing her leg and stretching it out, making Marinette hiss in pain. "I'm sorry, Princess, did I grab your ankle to hard?" He quickly looks down at her ankle and stares in wonder at it. There was absolutely no swelling at her ankle, it wasn't even a shade redder than normal. Chat Noir looks up at Marinette and cocks his head to side in wonderment that it still hurts, or that it was hurt in the first place. He then begins to fret about, thinking that it has to be a serious internal injury for it to be like that. Seeing the different expressions flash across Chat Noir's face, Marinette looks at her own ankle finally realizing her mistake.  
  
Unable to come up with anything on the spot, Marinette gives in and tells Chat Noir her real injury, not wanting to worry him any more than she already has. "A-actually, Kitty, it wasn't my ankle that got hurt, I-I thought it was!" She laughs awkwardly, "It was actually my knee." She rolls up her jean leg just enough to uncover her knee, red and swollen. Seeing the actual injury puts Chat Noir at ease and he lets out a sigh of relief. Carefully Chat Noir takes the bandage in hand, stretching out her leg to get it wrapped around properly.  
  
“There we go, all wrapped up.” Chat Noir put downs Marinette’s leg on the balcony. “A princess should always take proper care of herself.” He berates as Marinette simply rolls her eyes.

 

Suddenly Sabine Cheng’s voice rings out into the room, “Marinette I brought you up some cookies!” Hearing this Chat Noir suddenly puts his face in the hatch to catch a glimpse of the plate.

 

“And an alley cat should always know when to hide!” Marinette whispered as she grabs at his collar to pull him away. “Thank you, Mama! I’ll come get them in a second!” She calls down.Hearing this Sabine sets the cookies down in her room and heads back down into the bakery.

 

Turning to look at Chat Noir Marinette is caught off guard by how close he is, “Did I hear cookies?” He pleads.

 

“No.” Glaring at him Marinette begins to get up and head into her room, not losing eye contact for a moment. As she gets farther and farther away Chat Noir kicks up the puppy dog eyes until right before she closes the hatch Marinette gives in. “Wait right here…” She sighs, “Don’t you dare come in.”

 

Chat Noir finally perks up and obediently sits on the balcony. After a few moments Marinette comes back up with a plate of cookies and a single glass of milk. “Mama only gave me one glass so we can share it for dunking.” Chat Noir having no objections digs straight into the cookies.Seeing the twinkle in his eyes Marinette laughs, “You look like you never get any cookies.”

 

Hearing this Chat Noir freezes for only a moment, not long enough for her to notice he hopes, “These cookies are special, I got them from a purrincess herself.” He laughs only managing an eye roll out of Marinette, “but you’re right, cookies aren’t really something that I get to have very often.” He looks down at the cookie in his hand, then quickly dunks it into the milk and shoves it into his face. Looking up he gives Marinette a big smile on his face. Not knowing how to respond she grabs a cookie and begins to snack with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Is bandaging a sprained ankle/knee normal?? I couldn't think of another premise and it's too late now


End file.
